My Favorite Stories Con.
These are just some more of my Favorite stories on Fanfiction net. This is just a contiuation of my previous profile. So, all of my Fanfiction related thoughts/likes/dislikes are going here. Types of Stories I like; 1. Godlike 2. Time Travel 3. Alternate Universe 4. Romeatic (still with a plot!) By godlike, I mean The main character has to be way stronger and smarter than in cannon. As such, they should have abilities and knowlege that the creator in the show will never by ANY MEANS give them. The character should also have little to no diffculty defeating moast opponets. To tell you the truth, weather a charcter is godlike or not doesent really matter; if you can bring out that character's true potential, then they can stay as weak as they are in cannon. Time Travel is a little tricky, but at the same time I love to elaborate on it. There are just two things about time travel; 1 the character MUST have a decent reason for traveling back in time, and you MUST explain how the character is able to travel back in time. I mean, it may not seem like it, but there are a hell of a lot of things you can do if you have the abilitly to travel through time at will. Time Travel itself would make the character Godlike. Eh, Alternate Universes are mostly centered around Yaoi/Yuri based stories, so forget that. While everyone does love romance, I'm not one of the types that like mindless buttfucking stories (WELL...thatsnotentirelytrue ilovelemonsexpecialyNaruHina..) but you know what I mean. To me romance is just as important as developing the character and plot of a story. (Moastofthetimenotalways..) Types of stories I demise; 1. Unessary Bashing (.........Unless in Shouen fics ;) 2. Exile Naruto 3. Dark Past for Naruto 4. Heavy Sasuke Bashing 5. Naruto is a Dumbass I know this is fanfiction people, but try to be at least a little bit relistic. Sasuke was trying to DEFECT from the village! To go to OROCHIMARU! Who just KILLED the THIRD! I get that most people had massive Uchiha-love, but the council (who would, I suppose, be responsible for such matters) were all fully aware of what pricks they all were and knew all about the whole attempted coup! Additionally, why on Earth would they banish their resident jinchuuriki (who, as the nine-tails, was technically the strongest) so not only would he not be protecting them but he might even turn against them? Naruto was neglected, and looked down on, not abused in his past. Now come the hell on, Sasuke Bashing?!!! Okay first of all, Sasuke was a Six-Year old clild who was forced to watch his whole clan die infrot of him for three days straight. And who tells him? Why of corse his brother who is the closest person, and the guy he looked up to. After all that, No body was these to guide Sasuke; tell him that he didn't have to live into a path of revenge. I mean COME THE FUCK ON! Sasuke's life before hand was already shit; everybody always told him to be like Itachi; hell ,up untill the finial clash with Itachi, Sasuke's mom was the only person that seemed to care for Sasuke. DO you really expect him to be an un emo bastard after all he's been through? And then to find out tht the person you hated for all those years, the person that you so desperately used to look up to, and Killed all of your family was ORDERED. I would be a furious as him right now, and I SURE AS HELL wouldn't EVER come back to that village. FOR THE LAST TIME, Naruto isn't a dumbass! Sure is overexited, sure he's native, but thats Naruto for you! If you would stop being a sterotype and look into him, you would discover that Naruto is a complex character. He NEVER GIVES UP, and NEVER gives into his fears! So why is that a lot of people are making Naruto give up, and then Naruto 'mysteriously' gets some crapply bloodlike? WELL FUCK THAT! Naruto isn't the guy that wants free handouts, and he sure as hell doesen't want pity. After all, if you are still able to say that you want to protect a village that treated you like shit and gave you hell for nearly a decade. NARUTO WILL BECOME HOKAGE, there is no 'ands, ifs, and buts', about that. Favorite Fanfictions What the title says, dumbasses. WARNINGS: Some Yoai or Yuri, too lazy to point them out. Number of fanfictions in Alpha's arsenal; 40. The Fanfictions ARE NOT listed in Chronlogical, or update order. (Every time I see a fiction, I just add it to my growing list. 7)[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5053000/1/Naruto_Namikaze_Changed_Fate Naruto N. Changed Fate]' '''What if the Yondaime still lived, What if no-one knew of the Kyuubi in '''Naruto'? What if he had a bloodline? find out here. Bloodline Naruto, Loved Naruto, M to be safe Future Lemons if i get the courage to write one 8)[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5437848/1/Kages_Exodus Kage's Exodust]' Naruto:'This is my take on PerfectLionheart's MH challenge. Angeredby her adopted little brother's exile after a completed mission, Tsunade leaves, taking with her a lot and leaving Konoha in shambles. This is a tad different from the original challenge mind you. 9)J's Apprentince PKMN: Ash is now J's Apprentice. He is no longer his former self. He has turned his back on his old life but his friends aren't prepared to give up on him. Can they save him? Godlike!Aura Ash. Ash/J, One-sided Ash/Harem, and OC/OC cotains several Ocs. 10)Facing The Past PKMN: '''Ash Ketchum has been gone for four years. Now he is going to return and show the world what a pokemon master is. '''11)Icha Icha Fantasy Naruto: Naruto, fed up with all of Jiraiya’s research, tries to figure out what the big deal is by writing his own book. And Sakura slowly falls in love after reading it. 12)Power of Three Naruto: What if Kyuubi didn't attack but it was Hachibi no Hachimata. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke working there way to become the next Sannin or will the fall to the darkness. But what does Kyuubi want with him. NarutoYugitoHarem SasukeTayuya GaaraSakura 13)Silver Kistune Naruto: Legends told of a legendary Silver Fox that holds great power. What if a boy named Naruto, a boy shunned his entire life from his village, was the first silver fox. Rated for future lemon. NarutoxHarem. 14)100 Themes of Chaoji HATE (Friggin' hillarious):TOTAL HYPER CRACK! 100 stories mocking Chaoji and how he fails at life. Original Chaoji hate oneshots here! IF YOU'RE A CHAOJI FAN DO NOT READ THIS. Rated T for language *cough* Kanda *cough* and some suggestive/violent themes 15)Rising Star Naruto: '''Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke are inheritors of a heavy legacy of power. As they grow in skill, life gets more complicated. Chapter 28 up and running! Woo! At last! Lemon in ch 13, beware Better than it sounds. '''16)Naruto of the Four Doujustu Naruto: '''What if the Kyuubi's chakra unleashed something long thought impossible...behold Naruto of the four Dojutsu, NaruHarem '''17)Parents Returned Naruto: '''What if Orochimaru didn't summon the 1st and 2nd Hokages, what if he summoned the Yondaime and his wife...what would happen once they saw their son? '''18)Moukon HeriuNaruto: My answer to the challenge by acepro Evolution, NaruHarem...strong not goly Naruto, mokuton, and paper using Naruto. 19)Naruto: The God of Fuinjustu Naruto: What would've happened if Naruto was given a book of Fuinjutsu. Well the outcome is quite simple He becomes The God of Fuinjutsu. NaruXHina. Based on what Kushina said about the Uzumaki clan. 20)Trogs and Wristbands Ben 10: The Tennysons visit the Hawaiian islands and bring a lot of adventure with them. What powers will be revealed in the Omnitrix? Crossover with Ben 10. 21)Retrival Saga: The Omintrix Ordeal Ben 10: When the Shadow Hawk is attacked by Ectonurites in the Null Void. Matt and the gang meet up with the Tennysons. Now they have to deal with several bad guys both around them and within them. Xover with Ben 10. 22)Ben 10 + Vampire Ben 10: 'First Ben 10 fic. Crossover with Rosario to Vampire. Ben ends up on an exchange program to the mysterious Youkai Academy. The catch, it's a school for monsters! Looks like a new adventure for Ben 10. '''23) The Ultamite Uke Symdrome Naruto: '''If it looks like a girl, it's a boy. Yaoi. '''24) Tryant Lizard Bleach: '''Ichigo turns fully hollow in the shattered shaft. Retreating to Hueco Mundo, he fights to survive and evolve, while his friends try to carry out his mission to save Rukia on their own. '''25) Colors of Life and Death: Book 1 Naruto:'Naruto and Sasuke are honorary brothers, but Naruto is taken by Orochimaru. Through Oro's gruesome torture, Naruto's chakra will begin to change into something only ever heard of...in legends. NaruHina, SakuLee '26) Colors of Life and Death Book 2; Truths and Dreams Naruto:'Naruto's new chakra may be killing him... NaruHina, SakuLee, SasuTen '''27) That Look Naruto: Anko sees something that worries her and decides to do something about it. 28) Sealed Kunai Naruto: '''What if something made Naruto the dead-last that everyone sees him as? What if he really wasn't as weak as he seemed? The true Naruto, unleashed upon the shinobi world! AU Story starts at Invasion of Konoha arc and continues onwards. '''29) Naruto VS Sasuke the Aftermath Naruto: Sasuke nearly kills Naruto, it affects everyone in many ways. There will be angst,surprises,& romance lemons NarHin KakKur JirTsu & many more. Warning be prepared for the most Evil Sadistic Sasuke ever, & Sakura takes a beating in many chapters. "POLL" 30) The Hokage's Will Naruto: '''The aftermath of Pain’s attack left Tsunade in comatose, Danzo's plot of becoming Hokage is thwarted by Naruto himself. With the doubts that the Lord of Fire has placed on Danzo, Naruto is suddenly left inheriting the mantle of Hokage before the Summit. '''31) Lost Aura Knight PKMN: Ash never thought he would become an Aura Knight under the rule of a kingdom and especially being the Aura Prince. And this all started because of a certian female with a just as unbelieveable fate. Ash/Cynthia. One-sided Ash/Harem. 32) Reunion of Shadows Naruto:'Kakashi must probe Konoha's darkest secrets to find Sasuke. Will Sasuke be welcome back to Konoha? What is his complicated relationship with Kakashi? How will react Naruto... KakaSasu. '''33) Four Man Squads Naruto:'What if in the Naruto universe, the powers that be decided that Four Man Teams were to be the norm instead of Three Man Teams, how would things change? '34) The Girl from Whirlpool Naruto:'When Naruto's father met his mother, his only impression was that a village out there must have been missing its idiot. Minato/Kushina. '35) Rise to the Top PKMN:'Ash Ketchum is invited to attend a tournament for the top 100 trainers in the world. However, with the participation of both Paul and Gary, as well as several other powerful trainers, can he accept his destiny and rise to the top? Advanceshipping. '36) The Challanges of Verger PKMN:'Sequel to Rise To The Top. After the events on Starburst Island, Ash heads to the Verger Region to try and become the champion. A task that may be more difficult than he realises. '37) The Longus Deprive PKMN:'After losing at the Verger Conference, Ash questions his abilities. But, when Scott offers him the chance to challenge the Verger Battle Frontier, Ash jumps at the challenge. However, events are going on behind the scenes. Events that will affect history. '38) Pokemon World Championships PKMN:'Ash is in Ayers Island - southwest of the Orange Archipelago - to compete in the World Pokémon Championships. He's made it to the finals, but obstacles threaten both he and his friends, as evil plans are set into motion to unhinge him at every turn... '''39)Naruto and Hiniata's Harem Naruto: Naruto needs a harem to revive his clans. Hinata is going to help him. VERY AU and OOC. This is purely smut with no plot what so ever. THIS IS NOT, I REPEAT THIS IS NOT FOR CHILDREN! I'LL SAY IT AGAIN THIS IS NOT FOR CHILDREN! 40)Pheonix Rising Naruto:'During Naruto's final battle against Sasuke, Itachi uses the power he gave him to clean Sasuke's soul and body from darkness by turning him into a newborn baby with no memories of his past. For how long can Naruto keep this a secret? '''41) A Protectors Pride Bleach:'What if Ichigo had handled his Inner Hollow problem like he had everything else thrown his way? Instead of running from it, he faced it head-on? Rated M for future graphic scenes. '''42)The Pather King of the Shinigami Bleach:What if Grimmjow had died after his 3rd fight with Ichigo? What if his zanpakutou had picked Ichigo as it's new owner? Love, fights, and total craziness all around, that's what! IchiHarem. Lemons later. 43)Living a Lie Naruto: 'After Naruto's almost murdered, Sasuke decides to take him away from Konoha for three years... (Sasu-Naru) COMPLETE! '''44) Team 8 Naruto:'What if Naruto had been selected for a different team? What if he'd had a different mentor? Who would guess the consequences would be so large? '45)Demons and Angels Naruto:'Itachi massacres his clan when he was ten, leaving a five year old Sasuke alone. Sasuke and Naruto live together and train to become the best and kill Itachi. Sasuke is a jinchuuriki too? It's not a demon? SasuxOC NaruxKyuu. Semi-Super Naruto/Sasuke. '46)Naruto: Angel of Death Naruto:'After getting harshly rejected by Sakura, Naruto makes a choice to focus on becoming a true shinobi. Watch as he makes a name for himself with the help of three powerful styles and a demon lord. All will know the name: Naruto the Angel of Death. '''47)Anthenation of the Kitsune Naruto:Naruto finds out the horrible truth about his family, leading him to the Kyuubi. Watch as the elemental nations and Konoha are rocked to their very foundations by Naruto who has been under the tutelage of the most powerful bijuu in the world. 48) Naruto's Rise Naruto:Naruto rises to become a strong ninja. He must discover the link between himself, Nagato and the first ninja ever Rikudou 'The Sage of Six Paths'. Strictly NaruHina -Not a Harem Anymore!-, Itachi/OC, ShinoFu. Epilogue: Goodbye Naruto's Rise *COMPLETE* 49) Out of Control Naruto:'Naruto knew he wasn't in control of the situation, but he was too enraptured in the moment to truly care. Sasuke/Naruto/Hinata threesome. '''50) Crush: Uke Ichigo Collection Bleach:'This is a '''collection of Ichigo yaoi ficlets that are one to three chapters long each. No underage readers. Just because Ichigo is 'uke' doesn't mean he's weak or submissive- and yes, I will continue posting here.